Never quite the same again but almost near enough!
by twilighterXcullens
Summary: Alice cheated on Jasper, leaving him sad and depressed. What happens when he enrolls in high school with some of his family and he meets a half-vampire who is possibly the love of his life and his true mate? Rated K  because of Emmett.
1. Chapter 1: Muddy house!

**Get a grip, I don't own twilight! Get over it! AHHH I WANNA OWN TWILIGHT! - If not twilght then please, just _one_ of the Cullens?**

Jpov:

_45 years ago Bella was changed and she and Edward have been living with Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose someplace in Alaska near the Denali's._

_It's been six years since Alice ran off with some human drinking nomad from Scotland, Scotland of all places!_

_But anyway, who cares what Alice has and is doing, I mean Alice had cheated on me with this nomad and manages to lie to me, I though I was an empath for Christ's sake! _

_I've been so depressed I forgot I was re-moving in with the Cullens in a week!_

Suddenly I was dragged out of my thoughts by a 'not in a happy mood' Charlotte.

_Oh-oh__…_

_Crap, I forgot about that…_

"JASPER WHITLOCK! WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT CLEANING YOUSELF UP AFTER HUNTING! Oh and don't try the excuse of 'I forgot' or 'i didn't think i was that muddy' because that stopped working after the umpteenth time ya said it!

"but -"

"NO BUTS!"

(_oh __did __I __mention, __I __had __a __change __of __diet, __if __you __haven__'__t __got __it __already__ – __I __got __crimson __eyes __now.)_

I pretended to listen to the rest of the lecture about not sitting on the _white _sofa covered in mud.

_Okay __so __I__'__m __guilty __this __time_ _but __to __be __honest __I __don__'__t __know __why __she__'__s __fussing, __she__'__s __a __vampire, __with __vampire __speed, __so__ – __oh __thank __Pete! __Here he is __now__…_

"Whoa, Char! What 'da Major do THIS time?" Then he glanced across at me, noticing the mud... "Oh, I see, ha great one J!"

"EXCUSE ME? Peter Whitlock - GET OUT NOW! Your FILTHY! You!" she said whilst giving me an evil glare "Go get a shower – NOW!"

_hmmm, I guess Char ain't in a good mood anymore, no thanks to me… I pity Pete, who knows what Charlotte is gonna do to him!_

_Anyway__… __better __go __have __that __shower __before __she __goes __demented __over __her __living room, __who__'__s __telling _what _she __might __do!_

**I got the whole story planned out, so the next few chapters are gonna be coming fast!**

**So, Jasper made a mess in Charlott's house... and clearly not just once... xD**

**Anyways, remember that im newbie, so all this is new to me - so, lease be nicey nice with the reveiws... ツ**


	2. Jasper's coming home

**Disclaimer!:!:!:**

**I may not own twilight... yet... but i DO own this story, i spent months thinking about the storyline, and now i found this awesome website i can share it!**

**Anyway Stefani:**

**If i can't have twilight, then PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE, can I have Jasper... x)**

**Finger crossed...**

**Jasper - pov**

In two days I'm going to be moving in with the Cullens, which _were_ in Alaska, but ended up moving because Emmett attacked and destroyed half of the house, again, because he got frustrated with one of his video games – seriously though, why am I not surprised, it _is_ Emmett after all.

So then, our new location is… drum roll… Forks… again.

I guess like that house, there's plenty of ani – wait, hang on, I've got red eyes… Carlisle and the family will know that I…

Darn, my eyes won't be able to change colour in TWO DAYS!

Oh well, nothing wrong with the truth, I don't think…

…Carlisle would be too impressed…

One day to go…

_Ill respect Carlisle's way of life if I am to live with them and start feeding on animals, in fact I'm thirsty, I'll start now!_

The big day has arrived…

_Wow, im actually pretty excited to see everyone!_

_And after drinking twentyeight deer, in a desperate attempt to get yellow-ish eyes, they are orange – seriously, it's gotta be better than red thought, right?_

**Carlisle – pov**

_The whole family is dying to see Jasper again, especially Esme because she thinks of all of them as her children._

_I'm guessing that he's been staying with Peter and Charlotte, those friends of his, since he said he was in Texas._

I sighed.

_I know that he's been feeding of humans, but at least he's coming home._

I wished I could go back at the old hospital I used to work at, but I couldn't risk recognition… so the one just in Seattle will do.

It's the same problem with

**Esme – pov**

_I'm ever so excited! Finally, he's coming home tomorrow! it's been three years since anyone actually saw Jasper in person! I'd better get Emmett help me build him a new room, his old one that he shared with Alice might back memories and upset him…_

"EMMETT! Get yourself over here! – Without Rosalie preferably"

He came rushing in looking sheepish, kind of like a kid who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Im sorry Esme for anything that I broke, destroyed or demolished –"  
>"Emmett, you haven't done anything wrong, but I need you to keep something from Edward and the family."<p>

"Ummm, sure, but what's the matter?"

"Hang on. Okay Emmett, firstly don't think about it as I go along okay?"

Emmett looked confused, but said "sure, okay but really, im dying here, what's up?"

I had to laugh at that, the way that he said it was just hilarious, but I reined it in so no one would hear our conversation.

"Well, Jasper is coming home, tomorrow in fact, so I need either a whole room redecoration, or a new room so are you going to help?"

I was hoping he would, because we need to be REALLY fast to ensure the room gets done.

We stood there for a long second but them Emmett's face lit up.

"Hey Esme I've got and idea – you know Rose always complained that our room is too small…? And that she always liked Alice and Jasper's room…?"

I smiled, _sometimes__Emmett__was__a__genius!__ –__When__he__opted__to__use__his__brain!_

_I had better call a family meeting to tell them the great news.._

"Great one Em! Then Jasper gets your room! Emmett, go sit down, I'm calling a family meeting"

Edward came in first, he didn't know what was going on so because I was blocking him, I was surprised he didn't hear about my news, but I guessed he just heard me think about a calling family meeting.

He smiled and sat down opposite Emmett. Edward was smirking. Lord knows what Emmett's thinking of.

"Everybody, family meeting- right now!"

Suddenly everybody else came in and sat on the sofa.

Bella came down with Rosalie looking miserable, I'm presuming they were doing makeovers by the look on Bella's make upped face.

She quickly sat down next to Edward.

Then Rosalie next to Emmett.

Carlisle was missing, I think he went to the hospital, it doesn't matter though, he already knows…

"Carlisle already knows what, Esme?"

I quickly thought for Edward: _Stay__out__of__my__head,__Edward.__You__will__wait__like__everyone__else!_

Everyone must have been wondering what was going on, because they looked weary for some reason.

Bella was the first to speak; "Is A-Alice coming back…?" I shook my head saying no.

Were they all actually thinking that this was about Alice?

"Then what did Emmett do this time, Esme?" Bella asked looking in Emmett's direction.

Emmett didn't take too kindly to that and growled, teeth bearing, at Bella.

Rose glared; "Hey, shut up Em! Bella had a point, so yeah, what _did_you do?"

"Oh my god, you think this is about me? Just let Esme explain for fucks sake!"

"Language Emmett, don't let me have to keep reminding you!"

I rolled my eyes, I guess there's no teaching Emmett.

"Sorry, ma" he smiled apologetically. Then childishly stuck his tongue out at Bella and blew a raspberry.

Everyone couldn't help laughing at that, all except Emmett who sat and pouted like a little girl.

After the laughter died down, all eyes were on me, waiting for the speech.

I took in an unnecessary breath.

I'm just going to say it…

"Everyone… Jasper's coming home…"

…The room fell silent…

**Sooo, Jazz is coming home..!**

**If you don't like, then idc.**

**Stop reading..?**

**IDK, IDC**

**Anyway, whatcha think?**


End file.
